


Starry nights and bright sunflowers follow you where you may go

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - War, Edo Period, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Samurai, Stargazing, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Tsukishima Week, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima wants to spend some time with his friend before he leaves,





	Starry nights and bright sunflowers follow you where you may go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).

> Day 3: Stargazing.  
Day 6: Angst.

If Yamaguchi had been a good servant, he’d have felt delighted because of his master’s new nomination, even though it wasn’t a surprise. As the second born son of their clan’s head, Tsukki becoming the general of one of the squads was expectable. However, Yamaguchi didn’t feel happy or pride. He was devastated and wanted nothing more than running in his best friend’s room, begging him not to leave on the next day.

He was only nine when he became the young master’s personal servant and they were inseparable ever since. For some servants, their closeness was uncomfortable - because how could a servant call his master on a nickname -, but the Tsukishima family was rather happy because of it. They knew, better than anyone, that Kei wasn’t a really social person and Tadashi being next to him eased their worries of Kei not having any friends through his childhood.

Tadashi couldn’t help, but yelped when he heard the knock on his room’s door. He burrowed his head in his pillow, not wanting to meet the person behind said door. Because there was only one human who would come into his room this late at night.

”I know, you are up, Yamaguchi!” He heard his master’s slightly annoyed voice from the other side. ”Don’t play pretend.”

With a sigh, Tadashi climbed out under his blanket, because who was he to say no to the young lord of the Tsukishima clan. When he opened the door, there his best friend was, wearing a kimono with his sword at his side.

”Why are you up so late, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, rubbing his eyes, but Tsukki did not believe the crystal clear lie of Yamaguchi sleeping until his knock. ”You should rest, before the day of your leaving.”

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes, then grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and started pulling him towards the back entrance of the estate.

”We’re going to the field,” Tsukishima answered the unsaid question and Yamaguchi had to smile. Tsukki had always gone to the nearby sunflower field, whenever he was anxious about something.

They reached the gate without any problem, but in the same moment Tsukishima opened it, they heard someone clearing their throat.

”May I know why the younger son of our lord tries to leave right before the day of his departure?” Ukai, the head of the guards asked with his hands on his hips.

The blood froze in Yamaguchi’s veins. He knew that he should say something, should protect his master. Because, eye the suspicion of Tsukki trying to escape was equal with treason and Yamaguchi didn’t want to think about the punishment for that. However before he could speak up, Tsukki turned towards the guard with his arms crossed in front of this chest.

”I want to spend some time with my childhood friend,” Tsukishima said on a stern voice. ”If we get back until dawn, it is allowed. Or do I know wrong?” He asked and Ukai rubbed the back of his head with a frown. 

”I hope you know the consequences if you don’t,” he said and when Tsukishima nodded, he dismissed them.

When they arrived to their destination, Tsukishima sat down to the ground, pulling Yamaguchi with himself. The sky was clear and the stars were shining, but the only thing Tadashi could focus on was his friend.

”Um, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started, and the other looked at him from the corner of his eyes, paying most of his attention to the stars above them. ”Are, are you nervous?” Yamaguchi asked and from the way Tsukishima’s body stiffened, he knew it was a huge mistake. Tsukishima turned towards him and because of his expression, Yamaguchi backed away a bit.

”No, Yamaguchi, of course not. I am only going into war as the leader of one of the squads of the army lead by my older brother tomorrow. Why should I be nervous?” Because of the venom in the others’ voice, Tadashi felt like crying. He averted his gaze and took a deep breath.

”I am sorry, Tsukki,” he mumbled, crawling a little bit away from the other. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his shoulder and pulled them to Tsukishima’s body. Yamaguchi felt his eyes widening.

”No, I’m sorry. I should not have snapped at you,” the blond said with regret in his voice. ”This whole shitty situation is not your fault.”

The two boys turned their attention back to the sky and sat in silence for 30 minutes when suddenly a shooting star swept through the sky. Yamaguchi let out a gasp and turned his head towards Tsukishima.

”Tsukki, a shooting star! You should make-” he started, but could not finish, because smooth lips were pressed to his owns. Yamaguchi gasped into the kiss, having no idea how to react.

When they parted, Tsukishima leaned his forehead to his friend’s and looked into his eyes.

”I wanted to do this at least once before I leave, so we can say, my wish came true,” he said with a kind smile on his face. 

Yamaguchi could not hold himself back anymore. H hid his face in Tsukishima’s chest, letting his tears flew free. He grabbed the front of the other’s kimono so tight, he almost ripped it. Tsukishima petted his hair gently. 

“Now, now, there is nothing to cry about,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of Yamaguchi’s head. ”I’m not someone who goes down without a fight,” he reassured the other. Yamaguchi looked up with tearstains on his face.

Tsukishima leaned down and pulled Tadashi on his chest.

”What are you doing, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, feeling as sleepiness got over his body. ”We should go back!”

”Our deadline is dawn,” Tsukishima said, running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. ”As far as I can see, the sun hasn’t started rising yet.”


End file.
